


A Quiet Confession

by articcat621



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Angst, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Explicit Language, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Protective Negan (Walking Dead), Rating for Language, Reformed Negan (Walking Dead), Romance, Scars, Sweet Negan (Walking Dead)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:54:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25653970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/articcat621/pseuds/articcat621
Summary: In the quiet of the woods, Negan makes his true feelings known.
Relationships: Negan (Walking Dead)/Hermione Granger
Comments: 6
Kudos: 45
Collections: Cast the Dice 2020, Harry Potter Crossover Bingo 2020, Hermione's Haven Bingo 2020





	A Quiet Confession

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you starrnobella for looking this over. I hope my readers enjoy this bit of fluff.
> 
> This fic was written for the following events:  
> Hermione's Haven Bingo Square O4: Negan  
> HarryPotterCrossoverBingo B2: Antihero/Hero fall in love  
> CastTheDice20 trope: scars
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own the characters from the HP universe or the Walking Dead universe. They belong to their respective owners. I am also not making any money from the posting of this fic.

“What’s on your mind, sweetheart?"

Hermione's shoulders slumped as she heard his voice behind her. She had slipped away from the compound because she didn't want to be around anyone, especially Negan as he could always pick up on her mood. But of course, she wasn't surprised that he had found her - he was a great tracker when he wasn't too lazy to make someone else do it for him.

"Nothing," she answered after a few minutes.

He chuckled. "Come on, sweetheart, don't lie to me," he drawled. "I can tell your moody about something." When she didn't answer, he let out a deep breath. "I don't care if you lie to those other fuckers, but don't you even think about shutting me out."

At this point, Hermione turned and faced him. He was standing a few feet away, his barbed bat over his shoulder. He didn't go anywhere without the bat, but she knew it had sentimental importance. She had a complicated relationship with Negan. When she had saved him a few months ago, she didn't realise he was a power-hungry force of nature. She also didn't realise she'd fall for him… Or for him to return her affections. At first, he had wanted to use her as a weapon, knowing that magic would give him the push to wipe out the only communities that refused to bend to him. When she had refused, however, he had respected her. That respect turned into something more. 

"Come on, sweetheart, let me fucking in."

"Always with the swearing?" She teased.

"You fucking love it," he quipped. He moved closer, sitting next to her on the log. 

Hermione sighed. "Frankie saw my scars earlier today and said some pretty nasty things," she said quietly.

Negan tensed beside her. "She fucking disrespected you?" He tightened his grip on his bat.

Hermione put a hand on his leg, soothing his anger. "I know she's just jealous, but it got to me." Once Negan and Hermione had begun to explore their feelings for each other, she had put her foot down and told him his other wives had to go. He had surprisingly agreed. Most of the women had been fine with it, except for Frankie. That damn woman was a pain in Hermione's arse whenever she got the chance to be.

"Shouldn't have disrespected you," he grumbled. 

Hermione leant against Negan, knowing that if this had been the Negan she had met at first, he would have killed Frankie without a second thought. 

"Do you think my scars make me ugly?" She looked at Negan, feeling vulnerable as she asked.

"Course not, sweetheart," he said firmly. "You're the most beautiful thing I have ever laid my fucking eyes on, regardless of your scars."

Hermione licked her lips. "They don't disgust you?"

"Sweetheart, I've seen and done some fucked up things in my life, so no, your scars don't disgust me." Negan pressed a kiss to her forehead. "They show me what a badass you are, and that you've gone through hell both before and after the world went to shit."

Hermione was quiet, knowing that he was right. 

"I love you, even with your scars," Negan said quietly, "Just like I know you love me, even with my emotional ones." 

Hermione's heart beat wildly in her chest. The two of them had never used the word love before to describe what they had, but Hermione knew that he was right. He loved her, and she loved him, despite the craziness of the world.

"Thank you for loving me," she whispered, looking into his eyes.

"Fuck, sweetheart, thank _you_ for saving me," Negan said, pressing his lips against hers before joining her to enjoy the quiet of the woods.


End file.
